Younger Tyler
by AnakinShmiSkywalker
Summary: Kathrn Tyler, Rose's little sister, has always stood by her sister and when Rose leaves with The Doctor, all Kathryn wants to do is go with her. Will she get the chance to see the stars? Or will it slip from her grasp?


**A/N: I own Kathryn and nothing else! Enjoy the story!**

**Kathryn Tyler - Chapter 1, Rose**

Kathryn Tyler, little sister of Rose Tyler was waiting in the living room of their flat for her sister to come home from work. Her mother was there too, but she was making tea at that time. Kathryn was doing homework, Geography to be precise, when it happened.

The television was on in the background, the buzzing drone of the newsreader not bothering her as her mind focused on Rose, instead of her homework as it should have been. Until it announced Henrick's had blown up.

Worry flew through her mind, Rose was meant to be there! She worried Rose was hurt, or worse. She bit her lip and twirled a strand of her long dark-blonde hair through her fingers, then there was no emotion in her midnight blue eyes. She sat emotionless, staring at the door, as if willing it to open and Rose to come in. A few minutes later, she did.

"Mum!" She cried and ran to where Jackie was sat talking on the phone with Mickey, asking about Rose, "Mum! She's back!"

Rose followed her into the kitchen and Kathryn hugged her as if to say that she didn't want her to leave ever again, which she didn't.

At least Rose was okay, she thought, her eyes closed tight as she held on to her big sister. It wasn't going to happen, she reassured herself, Rose would always be safe.

The next morning she was getting ready for school and eating cornflakes in the kitchen when Rose went to the door and came in talking to a stranger.

"Do you want a coffee?" Rose asked the stranger, who obviously wasn't that much of a stranger to her.

"Might as well thanks, just milk," The stranger replied.

Rose came in the kitchen and Kathryn interrupted her talking,, to which Kathryn knew the stranger wasn't listening as he threw a pack of cards on the floor.

"You know that your friend isn't listening to you, right?" Kathryn told Rose, which Rose just ignored. Annoyed at the lack of reaction, she put her bowl in the sink and went into the sitting room.

The stranger was muttering random things to himself and Kathryn was getting the distinct impression that he was crazy. He turned to look at her after she tried to muffle a laugh.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He grinned madly. Yes, he was definitely mad, crazy, insane and any other word that could explain that kind of thing.

"I'm Kathryn," she replied, warily, "I've got to go,"

Speedily, she walked to the door, only pausing to grab her schoolbag on the way. She narrowly missed being attacked by a plastic hand.

The next time anything strange happened to her was when Jackie Tyler decided to go shopping that night and take Kathryn with her. Jackie had gone to the police station first to get some forms for Rose, but Kathryn had gone straight to the shopping centre.

"Kathryn!" A voice called to her from across the centre, a voice that she knew. She turned to the voice and saw that it came from a boy her age with brown hair and brown eyes. She recognised him as Jacob Finch, who was in most of her classes at school.

"Hi Jacob," she smiled. Her and Jacob weren't too close, but they got along quite well.

They began to talk about something, later Kathryn wouldn't have a clue what it was. The shop window dummies began to move, and Jacob's parents came over to them. When a dummy took a step forward, Kathryn didn't take a chance and fled.

She was afraid and she knew it. She ran into somewhere that she considered a stupid place to hide - the toilets.

Especially considering it was the men's toilet.

Luckily it was empty, and she hid there until it was past midnight and she only left because someone came in. A security guard ushered her out and took her to where her mother was waiting, flustered and worried.

Kathryn didn't blame her, but she was just thankful to be alive at that minute. She didn't sleep well that night, her dreams where haunted by living plastic and Rose being taken away. Somehow, she knew that the dream was true, and that Rose was gone - but not forever.

And she would wait for her, because she would come back to her, even it was a long time away.

**This chapter and the chapter for Boom Town is done, because I watched the episodes today. I haven't done any others yet, so I need to get the ones in between done before I can continue. Enjoy and review!**

**AnakinShmiSkywalker xx**


End file.
